I Bruise Easily
by ninjanums
Summary: Hermione's stuck in a violent relationship with Viktor. Will she get out before it's too late? On hiatus.
1. I Bruise Easily

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or events of the Harry Potter series, they all belong to the wonderful ms JK Rowling. I also don't own _I bruise easily _which belongs to the equally wonderful Natasha Bedingfield. I don't own a lot really do I? (sobs) lol.

A/N: this is my first song ficcy thing. This song is one of my favourites.

Hermione walked into the bedroom that she shared with Viktor. She sat on the bed and turned on the radio. More to drown out the sound of her sobs than anything else.

_My skin is like a map,  
__Of where my heart has been._

She looked at her stomach barely visible between her t-shirt and her jeans. Even in that small space she could still see her multitude of scars. Some from the final battle, some not.

_I can't hide the marks,  
__But its not a negative thing._

She pulled her t-shirt down, she knew that no one was there but she still didn't want anyone to see them.

_I let down my guard._

Viktor had been so nice when they had first started going out. He was so kind so gentle. She let him into her heart. She had done that with so few people in her life.

_Drive my defences,  
__Down by my clothes._

She always wore clothes that covered up her scars and bruises. She never used to dress like that.

_I'm learning to fall,  
__With no safety net,  
__To cushion the blow._

But with Harry it was different. With Harry she felt that she could bare all her scars to the whole world. When she was with him she could do any thing, she was invincible. She trusted Harry. She loved him.

_I bruise easily._

She had been through so much in her relatively short life. It had made her more sensitive. More susceptible to her emotions.

_So be gentle,  
__When you handle me._

Harry was so kind so gentle, he knew how to treat her properly. Viktor on the other hand…

_There's a mark you leave,  
__Like a love heart,  
__Carved on a tree._

Hermione and harry had done that in the perk one time. It had been Harry's idea. He was so silly some times, unlike Viktor, he was always so serious and moody.

_I bruise easily,  
__Can't scratch the surface,  
__Without moving me underneath,  
__I bruise easily.  
__I bruise easily._

It was true that the slightest touch could leave her pale skin a deep purple, so maybe it wasn't entirely his fault. Maybe he didn't hit her that hard, but he still hit her.

_I found your finger prints,  
__On a glass of wine,  
__don't you know your leaving them,  
__All over this heart of mine too._

Hermione looked at her bare arms and saw hand prints where he had grabbed her, before he shook her and threw her against the wall.

_But if I never take this leap of faith,  
__I'll never know._

If she left Viktor, then she could go live with Harry. She wouldn't have to worry about the next time viktor came home from practice drunk and took out his aggression and anger on her.

_So I'm learning to fall,  
__With no safety net,  
__To cushion the blow._

But what if he found her? What then? But that didn't matter to her anymore, she knew what she had to do.

_I bruise easily,  
__So be gentle,  
__When you handle me._

Harry would keep her safe. He'd never hurt her, or hit her.

_There's a mark you leave,  
__Like a love heart,  
__Carved on a tree._

She stroked the place on her hip where she had a heart tattooed. Her and Viktor had both had one done as a symbol of their blossoming love for each other. The tattoo would be there forever, unlike their love.

_I bruise easily,  
__Can't scratch the surface,  
__Without moving me underneath,  
__I bruise easily.  
__I bruise easily._

Hermione got up and walked over to he wardrobe. She took out a suitcase and with a wave of her wand her belongings started to pack themselves in to the case.

_Anyone who can touch you,  
__Can hurt you._

Viktor had hurt her so deeply physically and mentally. That was going to stop. Now.

_Or heal you._

Harry always made her feel better. Made her smile.

_Anyone who can reach you,  
__Can love you._

Harry loved her and she loved him.

_Or leave you._

She was going to leave Viktor. She had to. Before it was too late.

_I bruise easily._

The chorus continued in the background.

Before apparating she hurriedly scribbled a note for Viktor.

**Viktor,  
****I'm sorry but I have to leave before this kills both of us.  
****Love always,  
****Hermione. x**

She placed the note on the bed. She took one last look around the room before she apparated with a small pop.

_I bruise easily._

A/N: Hope you liked. Please review.


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer- despite my best efforts I still don't own Harry Potter or the song 'I Bruise Easily'. I do however own the plot of this story, which I suppose is something.

A/N: this was going to be a one shot but then the story grew beyond the song and I just had to write the rest.

Viktor knocked on the bedroom door. It had been hours since Hermione had run to the room and he could still hear the radio in the background.

'herm-own-ninny.' he said uncertainly opening the door. 'I haff come to say that I am sorry if I haff hurt you.'

He looked around the room there was no body there. No Hermione. Just a piece of parchment on the bed.

He walked over and picked it up.

**Viktor,**

**I'm sorry but I have to leave before this kills both of us.**

**Love always,**

**Hermione. x**

He read the letter several time before he fully registered what had happened. Hermione had left him. Before it killed both of them she had said. What did that mean?

He walked into the kitchen and took a large bottle of fire whiskey from in the cupboard slamming the door shut. He didn't bother to get a class out he just drank it from the bottle.

_That bitch has left me. After all that I've done for her. The ungrateful whore. She's probably with Potter. Yes that's probably where she's gone. I always knew that they were too close. She's always liked him too much. Friends, just friends. that's what she told me. And now she's left me for him. _

_Ill kill her and him. I don't care if he's supposed to be the greatest wizard of the century. He killed some old guy. So what? He probably died of a heart attack. And as for her being one on the most powerful witches in the world. Well she's never been that hard to quieten. She's always been obedient because if she wasn't she knew what would happen._

Viktor had drunk his way through the whole bottle and went in search of something else that he could drink. He knew he had a problem but he didn't care. What didn't kill you only made you stronger. Right? And when he drunk he did feel stronger. He felt in control. It had started a couple of months ago, his practice had gone badly, he was losing his knack. Add to that the fact that Hermione had been spending more and more time at the ministry with Potter. He was a jealous man. He was worried that he would loose her. His jealousy turned to anger after he drank a couple glasses of alcohol. He took his anger out on Hermione. He hadn't meant to the first time, it just happened. But that was then and this was now, now he had gone too far, had really hurt her.

He had to find her. But he didn't know what he would do if he did. He knew that at the moment he hated her more than anything else (except maybe Potter) but he also loved her more than anything.

Viktor decided that maybe having another drink wasn't the best thing to do. He put on a cloak and left the apartment slamming the door behind him,

A/N: Hope you liked. Please review.


	3. Fear and Protection

Disclaimer: nope still don't own it.

Hermione appeared at Harry's front door. She paused before giving it three feeble knocks.

'I'm coming' came a voice from within, before the door opened and Harry's face appeared in it.

'Mione' he said brightly, a smile on his face. The his smile faltered as he saw her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying. She had bruises all down her arms. He looked down and saw the suitcase by her feet.

'What happened?' he asked her full of concern 'what did he do?' he asked with a flicker of rage in his voice.

Hermione threw herself at Harry wrapping her arms around him, clinging on like her life depended on it. 'Harry it was nothing really. No worse than anything else he's done, really. But I've just had enough. He came home drunk again. You know how he gets. He accused me of sleeping with you while he was gone. He grabbed me and threw me down. Then called me a mudblood. I had to leave I had to come here, to you. I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Hermione, and I'll keep you safe. I wont let him hurt you again.' Harry kissed her on the forehead before leading her inside his house.

Harry led her in to the living room and sat her on the sofa. He turned and walked out to the kitchen saying 'Would you like a drink or something? I was about to make one.'

'I'd love a cup of tea. Thanks Harry'. Hermione said. As she snuggle up on the sofa pulling he knees into her body.

Harry walked out into the kitchen and put the kettle on. _That bastard! I hate him. He has hurt her so much. And he's supposed to love her. I love her, I'd never do anything like what he's done to her. How can you hurt the person you love?_

Harry finished making the tea and put it on a tray with some chocolate biscuits. He took the tray in to Hermione and got a smile from her. When she smiled he felt butterflies in he stomach- he always did when she smiled at him or talked to him or touched him.

'I thought that you could do with some chocolate.' he said smiling back at her.

'Thanks' she said leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

'So what happened Mione?' he asked with a concerned look on his face.

'Well, as per usual Viktor came home from practice drunk. I suppose I can understand why he does drink, I mean, he's having a hard time of it at the moment, he's not as good as he used to be. They're considering dropping him from the team if he doesn't shape up.'

'Yeah, but that's no reason for him to hurt you or anything. Is it?' Harry cut in.

'I know that. that's why I'm here isn't it? Anyway, he came home, he asked about my day. I said that I'd been at work at the Ministry all day, at this he raised his eyebrows and asked "with Potter?". I nodded knowing what was going to come and without fail then came the verbal assault.'

Hermione paused tears choking in her throat.

'He asked "why the fuck" we spent so much time together. I told him that it was because of our work, I told him that I spent as much time with Ron as I do you, I mean we all work together what are we supposed to do? He didn't seem so bothered about me spending time with Ron saying that "with Potter its different, there's something going an with you two. I always knew there was." I told him there wasn't, he obviously didn't believe me. I turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm'. Hermione stopped rubbing the part of her arm on which he had left his mark.

'He grabbed he and brought me right up close to his face. I thought that he was going to kiss me, thought he was going to-' Hermione's voice broke as tears poured down her face. 'He told me that I was "a dirty mudblood whore" and that I was his. He shook me as though he wanted to emphasise the fact repeating "your mine". He seemed to get bored and threw me down on the floor before he walked away. Leaving the room. I heard him open a cupboard and take out a bottle. I ran into the bedroom and started to pack, I can't take anymore Harry, I just can't.'

She leaned forward and sobbed into Harry's chest. He put his arms around her and comforted her whispering in her ear. 'You don't have to now I'll look after you. You don't have to worry about Krum any more.'

'Harry I wish that was true, but he's going to find me, this will be the first place he looks. Even you know that.'

'All I know is that now we can be together, we don't have to hide our feelings anymore.' he replied kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back passionately. Letting her tongue explore his mouth and his explore hers. She had never felt the sort of passion she felt with harry when she was with Viktor. It was like everywhere he touched her a fire was lit. his touch was warm and sensual, not like Viktor's which was cold and hard.

Harry broke the kiss and Hermione to him in a tight embrace. 'I love you Hermione'. He whispered to her stroking her hair.

A/N: hope you liked. sorry its short again : ( anyway review.


	4. Walking

Disclaimer: Ninjanums would like to issue the following statement. ' Despite all of the efforts I have made I in no way, shape or form own any of the characters, places etc that you recognise. They all belong to someone who is smarter and better at 'snap' than me. I do however own the bits you don't recognise, in other words the story. Thank you for your time, now read on.'

Viktor walked down two flights of stairs. He met two people in the hallway they greeted him joyfully, to which he curtly nodded. He wasn't in the mood for talking to people and pretend that things were all peachy and rosy when it wasn't.

He walked out of the building and down the street. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he had to go somewhere. He walked along the street, past endless shops, past endless people going about their business. When his world was falling apart.

_How could she leave me? I thought that she loved me. that's what she's always said. I've hurt her but I've never meant to. I've never hurt her that badly have I? I've hit her but nothing more. I know I shouldn't even do that but something seems to take over, its like a dark force rising up in me. I don't know how to stop it. I can remember everything. Every argument, every push, every punch. _

_Except one night. I cant remember what happened that night. Last week I went to the pub after practice. I can remember leaving and coming home. But after that everything is blank._

Viktor stopped in the middle of the pavement. He screwed up his face trying to remember what had happened. This earned him some strange looks from passers-by.

_I know I definitely made it home that night. I woke up in our bed the next morning. Hermione wasn't there though. When I got up and looked for her I found her in the bathroom. She looked as small as a mouse and as frightened as one. Ever since she's be kind of timid around me, not her usual spirited self. That was until today. Today she fought back. _

_I need to find her and find out what happened. This might be why she left me. That and Potter. He'll pay for taking my Hermione away from me. They both will._

Viktor started walking again. This time fasted than he had been before. He still didn't know where he was going. But he did know that he was angry and needed to let off some steam. Walking had always let him do that. He remembered when he used to go walking with his father when he was younger. That was before his father left. He'd been having an affair with a woman at work. Viktor had heard shouting one night when he had gone to bed. He sneaked on to the landing and saw through the dark his parents stood in the living room. He heard their hushed argument. His father had been sleeping with some woman from the office. He said that he loved Viktor's mother, but he love this woman as well. His mother got mad and told him to get out before she made him. Viktor's mother had always been a very powerful witch, his father knew better than to try her patience. He came up the stairs Viktor hid in the darkness. He heard his father whisper an incantation, heard his clothes pack themselves, heard his fathers dry sobs through the darkness.

That night had stayed with him throughout his childhood into his adult life. In a way he hated his father for what happened to his mother after he left. She totally broke down. She'd become depressed and turned to drink. She took all her anger out on her children- Viktor and his sister Jolan. Viktor had had to pick up the pieces, had had to grow up so soon.

When he was at school he always worried about what his mother would do next. So he immersed himself in his school work, in quidditch. He got the best grades became the best player the school had ever seen. Soon when people heard about this scouts came from around the country to get him on their team. After a while he was picked for the national squad. They wanted him to leave school but he wouldn't. he became famous beyond his wildest dreams not only in his native Bulgaria but all around the world. He was on the top of the game.

But now, now things were different. He had lost his spark. He wasn't the best anymore he didn't have the drive he used to. They were considering dropping him from the team. Ever since his father left quidditch had been his life. If he was dropped what would he do. He had no other life. He had had no other carer. What would he do?

When he realised what was going on he had fallen into a pit of despair. What would happen if they did drop him? How was he supposed to pay his way? He had savings and had always been careful with his earnings. But with no income his savings would dry up eventually. And the whole world would of course know about it. His fall from grace would be well documented by the press. He had turned to drink. The drink blocked out his pain. Made him feel better. Once he had started he couldn't stop. He knew that it had gone too far, he had gone too far. He had let out his frustration out on Hermione, had hurt her. He wanted to make her feel just some of the pain he was feeling.

Viktor stopped walking. He was stood outside his favourite pub- The Dragons Lair. He had walked without knowing where he was going and his feet had brought him here. He put his hand on the door knob.

A/N: hope you liked. If you did then click on the little blue 'go' button and review. If you didn't like click on the little blue button and review anyway.


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer: no change here.

**Viktor moved closer to her. There was rage in his eyes. And lust. He seemed like an animal, wild untamed. He moved closer and his lips met hers. He kissed her roughly. Bruising her delicate lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth. She tried to move away. He slapped her across the face.**

Hermione woke with a start. She was led on Harry's sofa. She had a blanket over her. She looked around the room, there was a lamp on in the corner. Sat in the chair next to it was Harry. He was scribbling things down on a piece of parchment.

Harry noticed the movement across the room and looked up.

'Hermione, are you alright?' he asked.

'yeah' she replied 'I think so anyway. I just dreamt-' she paused, 'it doesn't matter'. she concluded weakly.

Her dream had seemed so real. Just like that night. But it had all been a dream, or a nightmare. That night had haunted her dreams for the past week. She couldn't get away from her feelings of being dirty, of being used. She hated him for that. But was he in control. There was something behind his eyes. It was like there was a beast inside trying to get out, taking over. He wasn't the Viktor that she knew, that she had fallen in love with.

'it does matter', he said moving across the room to sit next to her. 'if something's bothering you then you should be able to tell me about it. To lean on me like I've leaned on you for all these years.'

Hermione looked into his eyes. They showed genuine concern. She knew they would. She knew that he always worried about her, he always had and always would. She wanted to tell him. To open her soul deeper to him. But she didn't know where to start. How could she tell Harry what had happened? Harry would be so angry with what Viktor had done. Lord only knows what Harry would do to him if and when he found out.

She couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. 'it was nothing honestly Harry, just a nightmare. There's nothing for you to worry about'. she said but he looked unconvinced 'honestly Harry, its just a nightmare.' she leant forward and kissed his nose.

_Just a nightmare_.

'ok I'll believe you for now. But you know as well as I do dreams and nightmares are more than they seem'. he said before meeting her lips with his. 'but if you need to talk I'm always here, you know you can talk to me don't you?'

'of course I know that'. she replied 'I also know that this was _just _a nightmare. Ok you have to believe me there.' she kissed him on the lips again before pulling away and yawning.

'you still tired?' Harry asked 'I cant see how you've been asleep for ages. I've taken your things into the bedroom.'

'thanks,' Hermione said with a grateful smile on her face 'you coming?' she asked.

'no, you go on ahead, I've still got to finish that thing for work'. he said

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Hermione got into bed. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep. What if she had the dream again?

She lay in bed for what seemed like hours, just staring at the ceiling, fighting the waves of sleep that were crashing into her. Eventually sleep over whelmed her and she drifted into a fitful sleep.

**She was stood in front of a door in a beautiful long white gown. Next to her stood Harry wearing a black suit and looking unbelievably handsome. He looked at her and beamed.**

'**I love you _Mrs Potter.' _he said before kissing her passionately. 'you ready?' he asked.**

**Hermione nodded. At this the doors in front of them opened and they were greeted by a crowd of cheering people, all of them throwing rose petals at the happy couple.**

**Harry leaned forwards to kiss Hermione, but before his lips reached their destination everything around her changed. the confetti faded and Harry was replaced by Viktor. **

**Viktor moved closer to her. There was rage in his eyes. And lust. He seemed like an animal, wild untamed. He moved closer and his lips met hers. He kissed her roughly. Bruising her delicate lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth. She tried to move away. He slapped her across the face.**

Hermione woke with a start. She touched her cheek where Viktor had slapped it felt sore and warm as though it had just happened. Her breath was raged and there was sweat pouring down her face. Looking at the empty space on the bed next to her, drew a small sigh of relief from her chest. At least Harry wasn't there to see it. He would only worry. Pressure her into telling him what was troubling her sleep.

She wanted it to stop. It had to stop.

A/N: hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	6. Memories and Pressure

Disclaimer: unfortunately for me, but fortunately for one JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to one JK Rowling.

When Hermione work the next morning she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Her sleep had been littered by the same dream over and over. Each time becoming more vivid, more real. As if it were happening again.

In the early hours of the morning when she woke she found Harry in the bed beside her. He looked so peaceful, she had thought. Suddenly he started mumbling, the noise made her jump. When she listened more closely she recognised the words. They were so vivid in her mind. They were the words that he had spoken to Voldemort before he dealt his final blow. It seemed that Harry too was reliving his own terrible ordeal.

Now that she was awake Hermione looked around the room. She could tell that it was quite late, although the curtains were still drawn at the window she could still she sunlight filter through them. The space beside her that had been filled by Harry was now empty. She looked at the clock an the dresser, it read 11:30. It was a good job that it was a weekend because otherwise she would have been late for work, very late.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She started to undress, she caught sight of herself in the mirror that scaled the length of Harry's luxury en suite. She saw the blue and purple bruises that tainted her otherwise porcelain white skin.

_I don't know what to think about them. On one hand they look horrific. On the other it could be worse. I suppose it looks worse because I'm so pale. Note to self get a tan._

She turned the shower on letting the water run for a few seconds before she stepped in side. The water washed over her body. Cleansing her.

**She was covered in bruises. She felt dirty. Filthy. She wanted to get herself clean. She looked in the bathroom cabinet to find something, anything to scrub herself clean. She found one of her exfoliating brushes. It was herd and rough, it had never been used, she had thought that it might hurt. Be too rough. But now, now it was exactly what she needed. **

**She got in the shower and turned it to its highest temperature. The water burned her skin but she didn't care, the hotter the better as far as she was concerned. She scrubbed her skin until it was red and raw, but still she wasn't clean enough. She would never be clean enough. **

**She got out of the shower knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay in there forever, knowing that sooner or later she would have to face _him._**

Hermione got dressed and went into the living room. There she found Harry, Ron and Ginny all sat huddled together apparently deeply in conversation. Hermione had a guess as to what or rather who they were talking abouther. They reminded Hermione of her, Harry and Ron, they were always having discussions like that, trying to block out the rest of the world trying not to be over heard.

When Hermione walked into the room the three of them stopped talking.

_Well I never saw that coming. _she thought to herself.

'Hermione' said Harry, 'How are you feeling' he walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'I feel loads better thanks Harry. But why didn't you wake me? Its so late.' she asked pulling away from him slightly.

'You've been waking up all night', she looked shocked at this. 'Don't even try to pretend that you haven't, because I heard you every time. I'm a lighter sleeper than I used to be. Anyway, I left you sleeping, you looked so peaceful.'

She kissed him on the lips.

Harry led Hermione to where the others were sat. Both had concerned looks on their faces. Ginny sat herself down next to Hermione and said put her arm around her shoulder.

'What happened Mione?' she asked, 'Why did you finally leave what made you do it?'

'I dunno gin, something just snapped, I couldn't take it anymore. couldn't take his jealousy, his violence.' Hermione said 'I don't think anything in particular really happened. Its not like what he did that night was any worse than anything else he's done before'. she sighed 'I just dunno.' she finished weakly

'And what about the dreams you've been having?' Ron asked looking just as concerned about it as Harry had when she had had the first dream, 'And before you even say that it was nothing, you woke up several times last night so something's bothering you.'

'Its just a dream, a nightmare', she lied not looking at any of them.

'That's what you said yesterday', Harry said 'But you woke up loads of times last night and I'm guessing it was the same dream that did it each time'.

'It was just-'

'Hermione it wasn't just a dream, they're never just dreams, there's always more to the story, always more behind the dream. I know that, you know that, we all know that. So what is it that's bothering you?' Harry finally asked looking her in the eyes.

'Harry why do you have to push it? If I say its just a dream then its just a dream. you'll have to trust me on this one, ok?' she kissed him on the cheek and got up. 'Does anyone want a drink?' she said brightly.

They all shook their head.

She walked off into the kitchen closing the door behind her.

'I told you she wouldn't tell'. Ginny said.

'I know'. Harry said, 'I didn't think she would either, I'm just really worried about her. If something's bothering her I want to know. I know what a burden dreams can be, I also know how much easier it is if you share them. I don't know how I would have survived if I hadn't shared my dreams, my nightmares with someone.'

'I know what you mean mate,' said Ron 'But you know as well as anyone that Hermione's a hard nut to crack. She not going to give this up easily, if she wants to hide some thing she'll hide it. Remember the time turner?'

'I suppose,' said Harry. Looking defeated.

Out in the kitchen Hermione could hear the rumbling of their conversation. She knew that they were talking about her.

_I know that their only concerned about me. I mean, if it was one of them I'd be the same. But this is me. I don't want to tell them, I cant tell them. I can't take this pressure either.But I don't want to see the look on any of their faces if I tell them. The guys well they haven't changed since we were at school, they're still really protective of me, even though they know I can look after myself, fight my own battles. If I told them what happened, well Viktor wouldn't be able to hurt me again, or anyone else for that matter. They'd make sure of that. _

_I cant let that happen. I cant let them do that for me._

A/N: hope you liked, if you did review, if you didn't review anyway.


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I own a pen and an apple. ('oi stop eating my apple.') Oh, maybe just a pen then. So as you can see I don't own much.

A/N: I had to change the rating. Read on to find out why. Unless you are not of an age to read it or you have a nervous disposition.

**Viktor was so close to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, could taste it. He was so drunk. She knew that this wasn't the real Viktor but that didn't make what he was doing any better. **

**He moved closer to her. His lips met hers again, his tongue licking at her lips trying to gain entry. She knew that it was pointless to fight it. She let her lips part, let his tongue explore her mouth. She kissed him back knowing that if she didn't then he'd get mad again like he had done earlier.**

**He broke the kiss. Then started to pull at her shirt. He started to undo the buttons but then seemed to become impatient and pulled at it harder. He achieved the desired affect, her shirt came apart the remaining buttons now rolling around the floor. She whimpered at the destruction of her shirt. That had been one of her favourites, Harry had bought it for her birthday last year. She knew that Viktor had always hated that.**

**He moved towards her again, his lips meeting hers. Kissing her roughly, animally. His hand moved to the clasp on the back of her bra he undid it. His hands move around her body and reached her breasts. He kneaded them roughly, pulling at he nipples. His lips left hers and found her breast. He licked on her nipple, sucked on it hard and then bit at it. She let out a whimper of pain. He must have taken this as pleasure because when he rose he had a smile on his face. **

'**You like that don't you?' he asked. He lifted his shirt and undid the fly of his trousers. Finally pulling down his boxers.**

**When he was fully naked, his clothes thrown across the room, he moved closer to Hermione his lips meeting hers once again. His hand working to pull down her skirt and underwear. He pushed her down on the bed. She hit her head on the bed head.**

Hermione woke with a jolt she sat up panting and covered in sweat. She looked around her surroundings. She was led on the sofa in Harry's living room. There was a blanket draped over her. The house was silent and seemingly empty. She looked around again and saw a note placed on the table next to her. It read.

**Hermione,  
****Gone to get a few things. couldn't bring myself to wake you, I know your tired. Be back soon.  
****Love,  
****Harry, xx**

She gave a sigh of relief at least he wasn't around to see her. She knew that her current appearance would only worry him more. She didn't want that. He had enough on his plate. He always did, always had. She hated to see him hurt and knew that if she told it would hurt him. But then she knew that he was hurting anyway because she wouldn't tell him what it was that was bothering her, what was haunting her sleep, her dreams.

She knew that she would have to tell him at some point, knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. She knew that she had, on occasion, talked in her sleep. What if it happened again? He'd find out anyway.

* * *

Harry came back about an hour after Hermione had woken up. During the time she had kept herself busy. Shed tidied the house and unpacked her things into the empty closet in the bedroom that she now shared with Harry. She had started to prepare something to eat when she heard a small pop in the next room. She poked her head through the door and saw Harry stood in the middle of the living room, several bags and packages at his feet.

'Hi', she said.

'Hi', he replied, 'I just needed to go and get some stuff. I don't know if you noticed but there's not a lot of food in the kitchen. And then I had to pick up some packages. And then I ran In to someone.' he said carrying the bags into the kitchen. 'I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful, so beautiful.' He came back into the room and kissed her on the lips and pulled her into a hug. 'Were you alright? Did you find my note? How long were you asleep?'

'What is this the _Spanish inquisition?' _she asked before laughing 'To answer your questions, I've been wake for about an hour, I found your note thank you. And I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much Mr Potter. I do happen to be older than five you know!'

'I know I'm just-'

'Worried about me.' she finished his sentence for him 'I know Harry.'

'So did you have anymore weird dreams?' he asked, looking concerned and knowing that he probably wouldn't get a truthful answer.

'No, I had a perfectly normal sleep,' she said avoiding his eyes.

'No, you didn't. I know when your lying Hermione, you've never been very good at it. You had another dream didn't you? Why cant you tell me what they're about?'

'I just cant Harry.' she said to his feet. 'I afraid that you'll do something stupid if I do. Because their not just dreams, they're memories.'

'Memories of what?' he asked looking concerned.

'Its nothing Harry really, its not.' she said this time to him face.

'Hermione, you cant tell me that they're _just memories. _they've been keeping you awake, waking you up. You can't just tell me that they're nothing! You said that if you told me I'd do something stupid. Why would I do that?'

'Harry its just something that happened. You cant change it now. What's done is done, and I have to live with that.'

'But you shouldn't have to, not on your own anyway. I'm here for you Mione. I want to help you, like you've helped me. Let me. Let me in. I love you.'

He hugged her close to him and kissed her fore head. He felt his shirt become moist where her face was and knew that she was crying. He stoked her hair, comforting her.

'Harry I want to tell you, but its so hard. I know what you'll do when you find out, know how you'll react.'

He led her over to the sofa. She sat down and he followed suit sitting next to her and putting his arm round her shoulder.

'Harry I'm going to tell you what happened but only if you promise me that you wont fly off the handle and that you wont do anything stupid.'

'Why would I do that?' he asked.

'Harry just promise'.

'Ok I promise' he said.

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never.

'Last week Viktor came home form practice, he was drunk, so no surprises there. He came in and said that he thought I was having an affair with you. He said that that was why we never slept together any more, he said that I was getting enough from you so I didn't need him any more. But then he said that he wanted some, now.' her voice broke as she was overcome by the emotions that were coming at her. 'I said no, said that he had had too much to drink and that he needed to sober up. He called me an _ungrateful slut, _he said that if he wanted some then he'd have it. Then he- he.'

She broke down even further. She held on to Harry for support. He held onto her back. Holing her close to him. Comforting her. He knew what was coming and he was disgusted. How had he let this happen? And practically under his nose. Why had he noticed? How could he have let Hermione live with this on her own?

_I'm going to kill the bastard. I'm going to make him feel an ounce of the pain that Hermione is feeling right now. I'll make sure that he never hurts anyone else ever again._

'He- he raped me Harry.' she sobbed 'He raped me'.

A/N: hope you liked. That chapter was really hard to write and I don't know if I did the images in my head any justice. Anyways tell me what you thought.


	8. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the pen that I had. I lost it.

Viktor woke up. He was led in the middle of the street out side the _Dragons Lair. _He could tell that it was the early hours of the morning he could tell that much. It was dark and the street was empty, just the faint sound of music and people could be heard in the background.

How had he ended up here? He couldn't remember going into the pub let alone coming out. In fact, he couldn't remember anything about the previous day. Why hadn't anyone come to find him? Come to get him? Surely Hermione would. Surely she would have been in the least bit worried. She would have tried to contact him and knowing that this was his favourite pub would have looked for him there. So why was he led here in the middle of the pavement.

He felt awful. His head was throbbing. When he stood up, he swayed but stayed upright as he started the long stumble home.

When he arrived back at his apartment he found that it was empty and silent. There was no sound to be heard. Even the usual buzz that usually embodied the apartment was gone there was nothingness.

Viktor turned the lights on as he walked through the apartment being careful to be quiet so as no to wake Hermione who was sure to be sleeping. He went through to the bedroom and opened the door silently. He walked towards the bed then noticed that it was empty, the covers as neat as they had been when Hermione had made it the previous morning. The only difference was the small imprint on the edge of the bed as though someone had been sitting there. In the middle of the bed there was a piece of screwed up parchment. He sat on the edge on the bed in the imprint left hours before. He slowly read the note. Everything came back to him. What had happened, what had happened to Hermione and how he had ended up in the _Dragons Lair? _

Hermione had left him. She had gone because she had had enough. She said that she had to leave before it 'killed both of them'. He had gone too far he had hurt her. He had made her leave him. What was he going to do? Apart from quid ditch, Hermione was his life. What was he supposed to do now without her? She was his first true love. He had never felt the way that he did for her for anyone before. He never wanted to let her go, never wanted to loose her. But here he was now, on his own without her.

She had gone.

Where had she gone?

_The Weasleys._

She must have gone to them. One of them at least. She had always been close to them. They were more of a family to her than her own. She was so close to all of them. But then they had been through a lot together.

But had she? Where else could she have gone?

_Potter._

She could have gone to him. She could have left Viktor to go to him. They were after all 'very good friends'.

_But what if it's more? What if she loves him? What if she doesn't love me any more? Then what do I do? I haven't been with on my own for so long. She's everything to me. Tears threaten, for the first time in years, to over whelm him. He led on Hermione's space on their bed and wept. For the first time since he was a young boy, he wept. He wept for the love that he could have lost. That he had forced away. _

_He fell asleep curled up in the foetal position his cheek and the pillow tear stained._

_

* * *

When Viktor finally woke up it was light outside and he could hear the hustle and bustle in the street outside the bedroom window. He was thankful that his head was clearer and that his head ache was a lot better, though he did still have a dull ache. He hoped that it would clear up soon because he needed as clear a head as possible today. He was going to try to find Hermione._

He had a shower and changed into some clean clothes. When he emerged from the bathroom he caught sight of the clock on the wall. It read 1:30. It was already the afternoon! He had been asleep most of the day. He quickly grabbed a jacket and rushed out of the door not sure where he was going first.

He walked down the street trying to think things through.

Ginny.

The youngest Weasley had always been the one that Hermione went to is she had a problem. She was the one she went to if she needed advice. She was the one that Hermione talked to when she didn't, or couldn't, confide in the boys. Surely Ginny would be the one that she went to when she was in trouble.

Luckily Viktor knew where she lived. He had actually been around hers several times when she had had her dinner parties. He always felt slightly out of place at them though. Everybody else went to school with each other, had known each other for years. He on the other hand was the outsider. He had only gone to Hogwarts for a year, when the Triwizard took place. And even then he had spent most of his time alone on the boat. He had never really mixed with these people. But Hermione had. They had been her life. She would have died for any of them, she almost had on occasions. He had known deep down that he might never be as important to her as they were. He could never come between them.

When he arrived outside her house he knocked loudly on the door. When the door opened it was not Ginny who opened it but Neville Longbottom.

'Hello Viktor. Hermione's not here if that's what you're wondering. I haven't seen her all week.' Neville said, curious as to why the quidditch player was standing on the doorstep. 'You can come in for a drink if you want I'm sure ginny wont mind.' he said gesturing for Viktor to go into the house.

'Herm-own-ninny is not here? But I thought- never mind. Could I talk vith Ginny?' Viktor said accepting Neville's invitation to go in side.

Viktor followed Neville through the hallway to their spacious living room.

'Do you want a drink, mate?' he asked and Viktor simply shook his head. 'Ok, have a seat and I'll go and get ginny.'

He left the room and Viktor was left on his own. He sat down and looked around the room. There were photographs everywhere. More red haired people were waving at him from the multitude of frames that he had ever seen.

Weasleys. There really were loads of them.

His eyes rested however on a large frame above the fireplace. In it was a collage of countless photos of a six people. Staring at him from numbers of individual and group snaps was Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Viktor felt a pang of jealously as he saw their faces smiling down on him. Hermione looked happier in these pictures than he ever did when she was with him, even in the early days she was never this happy.

Viktor knew that after the events of the her fifth year at Hogwarts when they had all gone to the ministry of magic together Ginny, Neville and Luna had joined Harry, Ron and Hermione as their close friends. But after what they had been through it wasn't surprising was it? But then there was still the '_golden trio'_. They were closer than family. They would do anything for each other. Anything.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' came a voice from the door breaking his train of thought. Ginny was stood in the doorway with a less than happy expression on his face. 'I do **not **want you in my house.'

'Vare is Herm-own-ninny?' Viktor pleaded desperately 'Vare has she gone? I vant to talk to her. To explain-'

'To explain what? Why you hit her? Why she can't sleep at night? Did you honestly think that I would tell you where she was? If she left you, it was for a good reason. Now get out of my house.' Ginny berated as her ears became increasingly redder. She pointed to the door that Viktor had just come through.

Viktor stood up defeated. He walked towards the door. When he had reached Ginny. She once again pointed towards the door.

'Out' she said.

'But vare is she? You know don't you? She is vith Harry isn't she?' he asked every word filled with desperation.

'Out' she said once more.

Viktor walked out of the door and on to the street.

_Ginny has seen her. She knows where she is. Does she know what happened that night? She was so angry. I had heard from Hermione how bad the 'Weasley temper' was but I never knew that it was that bad. She just snapped she never even said hello. _

Viktor just kept walking. He knew where he was going. He was going to potters house. That's where Hermione was. She was with him. He knew it now.

He walked through the streets trying to work out what he was going to say to her. What he was going to do to make it up to her. How could he make it all better? He stopped dead, causing the person who was walking behind him to bump in to his back. He could apparate there. It would save time. Why did he keep forgetting that he could do that? But then the walking did help to clear his head.

He made his decision. He walked down a side alley and made sure that no one was looking. With a small pop that alarmed only a cat that was sat on a near by wall he apparated.

He appeared again outside of Harry's house. He walked up the path towards the door. He reached out and knocked on the door. Giving three strong loud knocks.

A voice came from within.

'It's open. Come on in.'

A/N: hope you liked. Please review.


	9. The Confrontantion

Disclaimer: Id just like to say that I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. If I did then I would have more than £1.22 in my bank account.

Viktor stood in the doorway to the sitting room. There he saw Hermione locked in a tight embrace with Harry.

'It alright now' he was saying to her. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into her shoulder. 'It's ok now. You've told me. We can sort this out together. We can work through it. You've got me now.'

Harry looked up and saw Viktor standing in the doorway.

'What do you think you're doing here?' he said releasing Hermione and standing up. 'What gives you the right? After what you did to Hermione.' he started to walk toward Hermione rage in his green eyes.

'Harry, wait' Hermione said getting up and grabbing his arm before he could reach his target.

'But Hermione, think,' he said. 'think about what he did-'

'It's alright Harry.' she said not looking at him but at Viktor. 'Let's hear what he has to say. Let him tell us why he did what he did.'

She watched his facial expression with a fire in her eyes. The fire she used to have before any of this all happened. Telling Harry what had some how released something within her.

'So? Why was it Viktor? Why did you do it?' she said her voice unnaturally calm. 'Did it make you feel good? Did it? Did it make you feel like a man?'

He stared at her. He wasn't entirely sure what she meant. Was she talking about when he had hit her? Or was there something else?

That night.

He still couldn't remember what happened that night. What if he had done something terrible to her? How could he ever make it up to her now? It looked like everything between them was over now anyway. She was with Harry now.

'Well?' she said crossing her arms across her body and shifting her hips slightly. 'I'm waiting.'

'Herm-own-ninny. I don't know what you are talking about. If you are speaking about when I haff hit you I am very truly sorry. I did not mean to haff hurt you. I did not know what I was doing. I know that is no excuse.' he finished staring at the ground.

'Don't give me that.' she said her voice rising as her temper flared. He had no right to do the things that he did to her. And now, now he was pretending that he didn't know what she talking about. How could he not? He was there. He did it to her and now she couldn't make it go away.

Viktor said nothing.

'You know that that's a load of shit. You know what you did that night. There's no use pretending that it didn't happen, that you didn't do anything. Because I know, I was there. I'm always there. Its always up here.' she pointed at her head. She was shaking with suppressed rage. Tears were pouring down her face.

'I don't know I swear.' Viktor said his expression desperate. 'I don't know. I can't remember any thing that happened that night. I was so drunk.'

'Yeah, your always drunk aren't you Viktor? You're always down the pub. I miss you when you're gone, but as soon as I hear you coming back I wish you went back there. Because I knew what was coming when you came. I knew that you would do some thing. That you'd accuse me of having an affair with one of my best friends, or you'd hit me or worse. And that night, well that was no different was it? Except this time I stood up to you and you made me pay.' she shouted this at Viktor who stood watching her, his eyes wide. She hated him. He could tell.

'I don't know what happened.' he said weakly.

'You do. I do. I've had to live with it. It has kept me awake. I can't sleep. I don't want to. Because if I do, I know I'll be there again. I know I'll smell your breath. Know I'll feel you all over me.' she paused for breath. 'Do you really want to know what happened?' she asked him. Though he felt that this was more of a rhetorical question. That she had already made up her mind.

He looked at her. He wanted to know. That's why he had come here. Wasn't it? That was the reason. Or at least one of them.

He was afraid of what he had done. It must have bee something terrible because it had affected her so badly. Had made her hate the man that she loved.

He nodded.

'I'm sorry what was that?' Hermione asked him. She had seen the nod but she wanted him to say so. Wanted him to tell her that he wanted to know what he had done.

'I would like to know what I did herm-own-ninny. I want to know. I want to know how I hurt you so bad. I want know how I can make it better.' he said. He was dreading the answer that she was going to give him.

'you raped me Viktor.' she said. All the anger she was feeling brought out in those four words. 'YOU RAPED ME.' she screamed her arms by her side, her hands drawn into fists. 'are you happy now? Now that you know.'

Viktor didn't answer he just stood their staring at her disbelief in his eyes.

A/N: so that was the chapter. Do you know when you have an idea for a scene in your head and its really good and you just cant get it in to words? Well this was one of those scenes. I had the idea but I don't think whats writen here does it any justice. Tell me what you think. Press the blue 'go' button. You know you want to.


	10. An Invitation

Disclaimer: Err yeah I don't own it. I never will. But I can dream can't I?

Hermione was sat with her head in one of the numerous textbooks in the Hogwarts library. She was sat alone. Harry and Ron were no doubt sat in the common room messing around. Harry was supposed to figuring out what that golden egg meant not spending his free time playing chess with Ron.

"Ok so if-" Hermione muttered to herself but she was cut off as she heard giggling behind her.

_Oh no_ she thought to herself. She knew that that could mean only one thing a certain Mr. Krum was up in the library accompanied as usual by a crowd of giggling girls. He always acts as though he trying to get away from them by Hermione could tell that he liked that attention.

_Why does he always have to come here? Some of us are actually trying to do work. I mean where am I supposed to do it if I can't do it here? I can't do it in the common room coz Harry and Ron will just annoy me and try to get me to check their work. Annnd there are all those people who keep turning into blasted canaries._

_Argh. Go away. _

Hermione went back to her book trying to ignore the giggles. But no sooner had she picked up her quill again than the giggles broke out again.

"Argh," Hermione cried out gaining a reproachful look from Madame Pince.

"Sorry" she mouthed back.

She couldn't take any more of this she would just have to go back up to Gryffindor tower and work up in the dormitory. That was if Lavender and Parvati weren't up there giggling about their latest crush. _Girls_ Hermione thought to herself.

She gathered up her things and moved towards the door. Glancing back t see Krum looking at her. She was halfway done the corridor when she heard someone call out.

"Excuse me?" The voice had a hard foreign accent to it.

She turned around to find herself face to face with none other than Viktor Krum.

"Yes?" she asked slightly exasperated, he was sure to be joined by his groupie at any moment.

"Could ve find somevare vare we could talk? I vould like to ask you some thing. I haff been meaning to for a long time."

Hermione considered him for a moment.

"Erm yes ok, if it's quick I have a pile of homework to do and I really can't get it done in the library with you and your gaggle of girls around."

"I am very sorry about that. I vish they would not do that." He said looking extremely sincere.

"Yes well we'd best find somewhere or we'll end up being joined by them no doubt." She led him towards an empty classroom.

He followed her in and she closed the door behind him.

"Ok so what do you want?" She asked surveying him closely.

"I vould like to ask you if you would go to the ball vith me." He said looking somewhere between her knees and he ankles.

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. There stood Viktor Krum, international quidditch star. Asking Hermione Granger self proclaimed ugly duckling to the ball. Surely this was some kind of joke.

"That is extremely funny _Mr Krum_ really it is. You can tell whoever put you up to this that I found it funny too."

"I vasn't joking. I haff been coming up to the library every day just so that I could see you. I haff been waiting. I did not want to ask you incase you said that you vould not come vith me."

"I- what?" Hermione was dumbstruck. He couldn't be serious could he? "Are you sure there is no one that you would rather go with? Someone from your own school? Some one pretty? Someone who isn't me?"

"There is no one that I would rather go with." He said looking her in the eyes. "and you are pretty. Very pretty to me." He added and Hermione blushed.

"Erm well if you are sure that you want to. I mean I would love to go with you. I'm just really surprised that you would ask me."

"Ok. Vell I shall see you soon I am hoping. I shall come to the library often. Hermy-own-knee."

"I- what? How do you know my name." She said once again surprised by what he said.

"I am knowing more than you think." He said before walking towards the door. "I shall see you again."

"Yeah, err bye." She replied he mind swimming,

She had just been asked out by none other than the guy who all the girls seemed to fancy, the guy all the boys wanted to be. And she had showed no interest whatsoever in him ever. How did stuff like this happen? There were millions of girls who would want this and she had it. Had she wanted to go with him? Would she have ever given him a second glance?

She had a date for the Yule ball. Not just any date but a famous date. Although if she had wanted that then she could have just gone with Harry and call it quits.

But how was she going to keep it from Harry and Ron?

A/N: Whoo another chapter. I know it has been forever. Having slight writters block on what happens next in the confrontation. Well that's not true I know what I what to say but I need to do it in the right way.

So you have an insight into the beginnings of Hermione and Viktors relationship.

Tell me what you think. Review. Go on.


	11. What Have I Done?

A/N: I'm really not sure about this. I have creative block at the moment. I _did _have some stuff saved, buuuut I've had problems with my computer and I've lost it, and you know when you re-write stuff it never seems as good. Anyways, here's a little (little being the operative word) something for you.

_What have I done? What? I am going to loose her forever now. She will never be able to forgive me for what I have done._

_What have I done?_

_I have hurt her._

_I never meant to._

_I love her._

_I'm going to loose her. _

_I already have._

_What have I done?_

"I am so sorry."

_So so sorry._

"What have I done?"

A/N: Yes I know it's short. If you're wondering we're back in the present, guess who's mind we've ventured into?


End file.
